Drunken Nights
by Ashliegh
Summary: Set during OotP Gryffindor finally wins a quidditch match, and naturally there's a party. But afterwards, a drunken Angelina and a soso drunken Harry have a somewhat airyhumorous conversation. Written at 12:30am meant to be funny
1. Prologue

A/N- First off, I'd like to say, that this story is utterly weird. ^_^ I wrote it in about 15-20 minutes, at 12:30 in the morning. It was one of my creative boosts. So, I deeply apologize if any of you find this stupid, dumb, etc. I really didn't mean it! ^_^

Oh, and it's not Fred/Angelina! Can you believe it? It's an Angelina/Harry piece! I'm one for rare pairings, so I just pair up characters with characters. ^_^ And, I really don't take A/H seriously, I just wanted to test this out. F/A is still my main SHIP. ^_^

Disclaimer- I own nothing. JKR owns all Harry Potter related type things.

****

UPDATE (4/24/04): I just went through this chapter and revamped it a bit...nothing huge that would change anything, I just changed some words around to make it sound better. And I do have a second chapter in the works! Hopefully it'll be up soon!

__

Drunken Nights 

by Ashliegh

It was 3 o'clock in the morning, the Gryffindor students were finally scrambling their way to their dorms. Earlier that day, Gryffindor had finally won a quidditch game, many were doubting they would since the arrival of the new keeper, Ron Weasley. He wasn't the best player to boot, but the winning game had set the whole house in good spirits. 

Since the departure of the party loving Weasley twins, a group of 7th year Gryffindors took the responsibility in throwing a victory party. At the party the Gryffindors toasted to the quidditch team, to the memory of Fred and George, and just to good fun.

Of course, several students had brought Firewhisky to the party. They were _brave_ Gryffindors, after all. The 7th years made sure not to hand bottles out to students younger then 3rd year, which meant…more for them. 

Angelina Johnson usually liked being in the limelight during parties. She'd have a few bottles of Firewhiskey, but 3 bottles was her limit. 

But tonight was different, out of all of the students, Angelina was the happiest of them all. Being new quidditch captain, and already having to replace four players, she wasn't very hopeful when it came to their games. But their victory today made her happier then a puppy with a new chew toy.

So, of course, she went a little over her limit. About 3 bottles over her limit. Throughout the party she was awake and active. Very active. She joined in any conversation that she over heard, she'd crack jokes every 3 minutes, and she'd make sure that all of the first years were talked to. Angelina was acting like a regular drunk Weasley twin.

But now it was 3 o'clock in the morning, and she was still active but fatigue was taking over her. She felt a bit groggy but the liquor was fighting back. 

All of the Gryffindors were finally in their dorms, except a few students who were sleeping on couches, too tired to walk up stairs. And she was one of them. She was on a couch, lying on her stomach, still waiting to sober up.

She lie there trying to fall asleep but her fatigue wasn't strong enough to win over the whiskey. She wanted someone to talk to, but everyone was fast asleep. She kept changing positions on the couch in order to settle her nerves. She felt as if she were on a caffeine rush.

Finally settling back on her stomach, Angelina sighed. But then felt about 110 pounds of person fell on her from behind the couch. 

"Sorry about that," that person muttered scampering off her. 

She looked up into a pair of bright green eyes. As her vision focused on the small person lying on the floor she noticed his unruly black hair and automatically new that it was Harry Potter. 

If she was correct, Angelina could tell a distant look in Harry's eyes. Was it possible that the boy who lived enjoyed Fire whiskey as well? _'Of course,' _she thought to herself, _'he's just a normal person.'_

"Oy! Hello, Harry!" Angelina said excitedly, sitting up, glad that she finally had someone to talk to, "What are you doing up this late at night?" 

"Oh, Er, I was just looking for my wand," he replied airily, by his speech, she could tell that he had a good time tonight. 

"Your wand, eh? Sorry, Harry, old chap, haven't seen it I'm afraid," she said regretfully.

"Well, that's all right," he said, scratching his head, "What are _you_ doing up this late, Angelina?" 

"Aye, just thinking, mate,"

"About what?"

"I'm not too sure," she replied dumbfounded.

"You had a too much fire whiskey didn't you?" he asked, chuckling. 

"Maybe," she replied in a sing song voice, "You look a little different, Harry, have you had some as well?"

"Oh," he muttered, blushing, "I just had some. Not much though," 

"Oy, don't worry your little virgin head off, kid!" she beamed, "It's just some fire whiskey! Can't do anything to you!" 

"Yeah, I suppose not, eh?" he said, plopping down on the couch next to her. 

Angelina sighed heavily and looked across the room. Lying on a couch across the room was her friend, Alicia Spinnet, fast asleep. Alicia woke up for a moment, yawned and stretched, then turned on her side and went back to sleep. 

Angelina had noticed Alicia's stomach showing when she had stretched, and silently wished she had a small slender waist like Alicia. Angelina had thick curves, she didn't like them that much, but the majority of the male population of Hogwarts did. 

She thought about this and asked, "Harry, do you ever think of becoming gay?"

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously, and confused seeing as she asked this question out of no where.

"Like, have you ever found yourself attracted to a guy before?"

"Not really," he replied.

"Oh," she said simply.

"Have you?" he asked.

"Not really," Angelina shrugged, "I was just wondering if there was a certain way of knowing if you are or not," 

"So, are you saying your a lesbian?" he smiled.

"I'm not sure, how can I tell?" she wondered out loud.

"I know a way," Harry said, sounding rebellious.

"Really?" she asked, interested.

"Yes," he nodded.

"How?"

"Like this," and he leaned over and pressed his lips on hers. They stayed like that for a few moments, Angelina's eyes wide, and Harry's eyes closed. 

"I'm still not sure," Angelina shrugged, pulling out of her daze when he pulled away.

"Oh, come on, how can you not be sure?" Harry exclaimed, "I just kissed you! _Me_!"

"Pretty confident aren't you, Potter?"

"It's the whiskey," he said shortly.

"Oh, all right then," she nodded, "Well, in that case, I'm pretty sure I'm not a lesbian,"

"Well, that's good," he nodded as well. 

"Yes,"

"Well, I better be going," he said standing up, "Goodnight, Angelina. Do you care for a goodnight kiss?" he grinned sheepishly.

"Don't get your hopes up, Potter," she said laughing, throwing a pillow at him. Harry laughed and went back to his dorm, blushing once his back was towards Angelina.

Angelina sat there on the couch, touching her lips, now just realizing how sober she was becoming. Did she really just enjoy that? She had never thought of Harry Potter like that before... 

But she'd have to think more about this in the morning, her head was pounding…

Up in his dorm, Harry was just realizing how sober he was as well. In fact, he had been pretty sober since the moment he walked down to the common room. He was just a little light headed really. But seeing Angelina tipsy made him a bit tipsy as well.

But he was sober _now_. Did he just enjoy kissing Angelina Johnson? Sure, he thought that she was very pretty, but he never thought of her more then a Quidditch companion and friend. 

Like Angelina, he'd have to think of this in the morning, the headaches Firewhiskey can give you…

Don't drink, kids.

*****************

^_^

A/N- Well? What did you think? Was it really THAT bad? I mainly wrote it for a sad attempt at amusing you guys! I certainly hope it wasn't that bad! Forgive me! ^_^ Please R/R! I'm not sure if I should add another chapter or so...if I DO add another, it will be a little more serious then chapter 1. ^_^ Please leave some feedback!

`*`*Ashliegh*`* `


	2. Chapter 1

A/N – Can I officially have the award for #1 Procrastinator now? I'm not even going to calculate how long it has taken me to write and put this chapter up...because it would only make me feel sad. xx

But, alas, here it is. The _wayyyyyyyyyyyy _too long awaited Chapter 1 of "Drunken Nights!" I sincerely hope you guys like this, and that I don't disappoint. I'd love to know what you think! Drop me a review, ok? Please?

Feedback is my fuel, keep in mind.

**Drunken Nights**

**Chapter 1**

Silence filled the room, creeping around every corner and through every open door. As noticeable as toxic fumes leaking from the piping, tension and frustration whisked through the air. A one story flat located on the very edge of downtown London is normally never quiet. Especially when owned by a co-owner of a booming joke shop and an employee in the Department of Magical Sports who was progressing steadily.

But all the commotion seemed to stop. It was an unusual quiet day. Faded gray clouds slowly filled the sky, causing the muggle uproar of London to quiet down. No whizzing cars, no laughter of pedestrians, and even the Leaky Cauldron had a lack of customers. The world has fallen prisoner to silence.

Fred Weasley didn't like silence.

"Aren't you going to say anything to me?" he said in a pleading voice.

He ran his long, calloused fingers through his fire red hair and looked up from the mess of papers he had spread over the coffee table. He brushed the pencil shavings from his black trousers and slapped down his ruffled color on top of a blue plaid top.

He tried again, "Angelina, please."

Angelina Johnson looked up from her files that lie on the kitchen counter, just as Fred did moments earlier. Her sparkling hazel eyes bore holes into Fred's blue ones as she looked at him with a look of annoyance and anger. Although they were on opposite sides of the flat, distance did not matter. Angelina still made Fred feel nervous when she glared daggers at him from across the room. She adjusted herself in her seat, swiping her knee-length purple skirt under her legs. She pulled the sleeves of her white blouse up and crossed her arms.

"What do you want me to say, Fred?" Her voice was fuming, he flinched at her tone.

"Blimey, shout at me! Send me a howler through the post! Anything, Angelina! I can't take this silence."

"Oh, so that explains it, eh?" she said slowly. "Is your hatred for silence the reason why you cancelled our evening plans to go hang out with your mates?"

"Love, I told you," he tried to explain, although he kept his voice low. "I needed something different."

"_Something different?"_ she exclaimed. "Well, pardon me, Fred Weasley, if I'm getting in the way of your perfect life!"

"It was just one dinner date that I cancelled! Why are you making such a problem out of this?"

"Are you joking me?" She actually chuckled. "You think it is ridiculous because I'm making a big deal out of the fact that you _cancelled _our plans on our _fourth_ year anniversary and didn't even bother to tell me that you were going out with those blokes from the joke shop?"

"Honestly, I don't understand why you are so upset!" Fred tried to compromise, "I just wanted to have some fun, eh? Why do I have to tell you everything I'm doing? Why do I have to report to you anytime I go somewhere? I shouldn't have to tell you where I'm going or whom I'm with, what we're doing, and what time of the bloody day it is! You're not my mother, Angelina! For God's sake, we're not even married yet and you're already trying to run my life!"

Angelina raised her eyebrow in a mix of shock, disgust, and confusion. This isn't the Fred Weasley that she fell in love with. He normally was sweet, kind, and entertaining. Even during their arguments he never hit below the belt like he just did.

"What did you say to me?" Angelina asked, slowly rising from her seat.

"All I'm saying," the aggression in his voice was still present, but he repeatedly broke eye contact with her, looking down at his papers. "We're only engaged and it's as if you want to take control."

"First off," she hissed, moving towards him. "You _look at me_ when you're throwing this bullshit at me. Don't you even dare look down at your papers and not into my face? Second off, I am not trying to control you, Fred. And if you were feeling this way, I would think that you would have the maturity to tell me about it so we can work it out, not run around and act like a seventeen year old. We're not back in Hogwarts!"

"I'm not talking about this anymore," Fred settled, gathering his papers and making his way to the closet. "You think what you want, Angelina, but what I did wasn't a crime. You're over-reacting again, like you always do."

"This was our four year anniversary, Fred!" she shouted incredulously. "Does that mean nothing to you?"

"I love you, Angelina, and you know that. But if you're so insecure about our relationship that you need some fancy dinner for me to prove it, then we definitely have some issues to work out." Then seizing his wand from the counter top he continued, "I'm staying at George's tonight."

And he was gone. Angelina was left staring at the puff of smoke that hovered in the spot where Fred stood only moments ago. She hadn't a clue what to do in this situation. In most instances such as this, she was always on the other side of the argument. She was always the one that left and spent the night on her sister's sofa. Fred had never gotten to the point where he upped and left himself, instead of waiting for her to go.

She stared at the spot in front of her and the floor seemed to swivel as if it were changing into smoke. Her head started to ache and her heart pounded as if it was begging to pop out of her body via her throat. She slowly made her way to the stool behind the counter and lowered herself onto it.

Still staring at the same corner, she started to think how irritated she must have made Fred. He was normally the cool headed side of their relationship. What was she supposed to do? Go after him? Barge in George's house and beg for forgiveness?

But why should she be forgiven? She didn't do anything wrong. He was the one who lied to get out of their dinner plans. She was furious, livid even. But she couldn't help but feel shamefaced when she thought about how out of control she just acted.

So she did the only thing she could thing of. She walked over to the closet, mimicking Fred's actions, and placed her black cloak around her shoulder. Drawing her wand from her cloak pocket she gave it a spin and a slight flick and Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron Pub.


End file.
